world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thousand Sunny
The Thousand Sunny is the second and current ship of the Straw Hat Pirates, built after the Going Merry was destroyed. She is a brig sloop type ship designed and built by Franky with help from Yokozuna, Iceburg, and the remaining Galley-La foremen. Built from Adam Wood, she is a magnificent ship at least double the size of the Going Merry. Her features include practically all of the various requests the Straw Hats had before arriving in Water 7. Statistics *'Name': *'Origin': *'Classification': *'User(s)': *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': History Appearance The Thousand Sunny is a brig sloop, a type of ship that relies on the skills of its navigator. The ship has a lawn on her deck, complete with a swing and a slide, as well as an observation tower for a crow's nest. The huge masts give the ship extreme maneuverability. Like the Going Merry, the figurehead is an animal's head, specifically a lion with a stylized mane. Due to the mane's ambiguity, the lion was mistaken for both a sunflower and a sun during the ship's construction, much to Franky's frustration. The ship holds sixteen cannons: seven traditional cannons on each side of the ship and two specialized air cannons— the Gaon Cannon in the figurehead and the Coup de Burst cannon astern. Figurehead, Helm, and Anchors The figurehead of the Thousand Sunny is a large lion face with two crossbones behind it in the manner of a Jolly Roger. The mouth of the figurehead can open in order to reveal the Gaon Cannon for frontal attacks, and the lion's mane can rotate like a propeller to move the ship backwards if needed. The Thousand Sunny's helm is located at the front of the ship. Unlike the conventional steering wheels found on traditional sailing ships, the position of the Sunny's steering wheel resembles those found on modern ships. The controls for the Soldier Dock System are located on the steering wheel itself. A knob allows one to choose which compartments to position at the opening on the side of the ship, and a lever situated next to the wheel can then used to open the compartments. A bench is conveniently located near the steering wheel. The Sunny also has a built-in Log Pose, located on a metal pillar of medium height which stands directly behind the ship's helm. The anchors of the Thousand Sunny are positioned at each side of the front of the ship and resemble large lion paws, each with three toes. The ropes used to raise and lower them are stored inside the metal ring positioned behind the figurehead. After the timeskip, Franky installed searchlights in the eyes of the lion figurehead. Luffy and Nami's Room Originally the storage area, Luffy and Nami's Room can be entered through the door on the second floor, next to Zoro and Robin's room. Zoro and Robin's Room Zoro and Robin's room, like Luffy and Nami's, can be entered through the door on the second floor. Originally called the Women's Quarters, Zoro shares the room with Robin since Nami now has a room with Luffy after their anniversary. Men's Quarters The men's quarters is located on the first floor of the fore of the ship, while the quarters of Luffy and Nami, and Zoro and Robin's located above them on the second floor. The men's quarters can be entered from either door on the first floor. In the middle of the room is a horigotatsu type kotatsu, a traditional Japanese fireplace setting, complete with a sunken table and low sofas. Suspended from the ceiling like wooden hammocks are three double-decker bunks, which the men sleep in. Behind these bunks, at the back of the room, are four lockers where the men can store their clothes. Posted on the wall of the room is a collection of the men's wanted posters; however, because of his ongoing problem with getting photographed properly, Sanji's poster is not included. A hatch in the men's quarters leads down into a storage room below deck. Aika, Kumi and Blizzard's Room ??? Kitchen, Dining Room, and Sick Bay The kitchen, dining room and sick bay are located on the second floor near the stern of the ship. The combined kitchen and dining room of the ship resembles a restaurant, with the two areas separated by a bar. The kitchen has a professional setup and cooking equipment, including a giant oven that can bake anything and a giant fridge with a lock, something Sanji has requested many times in order to stop people (mainly Luffy) from stealing food. The fridge lock is secured by a four digit code, "7326", which is known only to Sanji, Nami and Robin. The code is a combination of their names. 7 and 3 can be pronounced as "na" and "mi" respectively in Japanese and thus refer to Nami. Likewise, 2 and 6 can be pronounced as "ni" and "ro" respectively and thus refer to the two first syllables of Nico Robin's full name. 3 and 2 can also be pronounced as "san" and "ji" and thus refer to Sanji. A pantry used to store dry goods can be accessed by a door adjacent to the fridge and by a door outside; to discourage Luffy and Natsu from raiding the supplies here, only raw, unprocessed groceries are kept inside. Next to the kitchen is the main mast of the ship; built within it is a dumbwaiter that can be used to deliver food to the aquarium bar below. The area also contains a ladder that leads to a hatch giving access to the observation deck above. A Transponder Snail can also be found near the couch in the dining room. The Thousand Sunny has a sick bay. It can be accessed from both the dining room and the outside of the ship. The room contains various medical supplies and furniture, including a desk, a bed, and Chopper's favorite swivel chair. It is generally used to treat any wounds the Straw Hats might receive. When not in use, it can serve as a passageway to the back of the ship. As the ship's doctor, Chopper considers the sick bay his own personal room. He also keeps his signature from Sogeking hanging up on the wall, even though it was just Usopp wearing a disguise, choosing to keep it anyway as a memento from his adventures and a gift from his friend - or because he never actually found out Usopp was indeed Sogeking. Aquarium Bar This room provides great place for storing live fish (to eat later) and has glass walls that allow the aquarium to be viewed from the adjacent lounge. The aquarium surrounds the whole room and functions as a ceiling for a passageway behind it. To take a fish out of the aquarium for food, one must net the fish from the hatch on the second floor deck. If that does not work, they'll just have to dive in and grab it themselves. In the middle of the room is the main mast of the ship, which contains a small cupboard for storing alcohol and a dumbwaiter connecting to the kitchen above. Due to the room's atmosphere, Franky says it's a good place to eat dinner. The energy room of the Thousand Sunny can be entered through a ladder at the back of this room. Library, Workrooms, Bath, Crow's Nest, and Survey Room The large hut-like structure at the stern of the ship contains the bath and library. At each side of this building is a large lamp. The library, comprising the lower level of the structure, is a large circular room with numerous bookshelves and windows and a bench encircling the whole room. Everyone but Luffy and Blizzard has books stored here. In the middle of the room is Nami's mapping desk, which contains the Ship's Log, among other things. Toward the port side is a ladder leading up to the bath. The library, according to Nami, is "the brain of the Sunny." Above the library, located in the attic-like section of the building, is the bath. From the ladder in the library, one enters a front washroom with an accessible toilet before passing through a door into the actual bath. It contains a much larger bathtub than there was on the Merry. In Nami's words, taking a bath there while the ship gently rocks has the feel of a high-end spa. On top of the foremast is the crow's nest. It is a dome-shaped hut with several windows on its perimeter. It can be entered by climbing up the ropes surrounding the mast and then climbing a ladder up through a hole in the nest's metal floor. It contains some advanced telescopic equipment and a microphone. The microphone is connected to a loud speaker located below the crow's nest to the rear, enabling anyone inside to quickly relay news to the crew below. The crow's nest can also function as a gym, containing exercising equipment such as dumbbells and giving ample room so that even someone of Zoro's level can train effectively. Like the library, the crow's nest also features a bench around the edge. On top of the kitchen and dining hall of the Thousand Sunny is the observation deck. It can be accessed by going through a hatch from the kitchen below, and it gives access to the library. It contains Nami's mikan trees and Robin's flower garden. It also has the chimney for the kitchen below, the branch office of Usopp's Factory, and, his Pop Green garden. Below the deck, and to the aft of the Soldier Dock System, are the two rooms devoted to research and development: Usopp's Main Factory and Franky's Weapon Development Room. Both are complete with drawing boards and tools for the creation of blueprints and contraptions for the Straw Hats' use in the near future. Both can be accessed by climbing down the stairs leading from the Energy Room. Capabilities The Thousand Sunny has many features that the crew (and guild) has long coveted, along with some nice additions Franky added himself, most of which are, naturally, powered by Cola, usually from the ship's Energy Room. These additions include the Soldier Dock System and other unique internal contraptions. Soldier Dock System The Soldier Dock System is a special system built within the ship and represented externally by two giant numbered plates, one on either side of the ship. It is a turntable comprised of six compartments that each contains a special device or vehicle for the Straw Hats' use. It is named Soldier Dock System because the vehicles stored within are, as Franky calls them, the soldiers of the Thousand Sunny. *'Channel Zero': *'Channel One': contains White Rocking Horse 1. *'Channel Two': contains Mini Merry 2. *'Channel Three': contains Shark Submerge 3. *'Channel Four': contains Black Rhino FR-U 4. *'Channel Five': contains Brachio Tank 5. *'Channel Six': contains an inflatable pool. Coup de Burst The Coup de Burst is a maneuver that was first used to escape Vice Admiral Garp's assault. Basically, the Sunny uses three barrels of Cola to fire a giant cannon downward and rocket the ship into the air for 1km, thus making a great escape. Franky calls it an "Amazing Emergency Acceleration Device." The maneuver mimics the Going Merry's escape from Enies Lobby as well as the various other situations in which the Merry soared across through the sky. Thanks to the use of Adam Wood in her construction, the Sunny can withstand the force of this maneuver without incurring damage. Chicken Voyage Chicken Voyage is a maneuver the Sunny can perform in order to quickly escape attacks. By activating a contraption found at the helm, the Thousand Sunny can spin the mane of her figurehead like a propeller to push the entire ship backwards. Gaon Cannon The Gaon Cannon is a powerful cannon hidden within the lion's mouth in the prow of the ship; the cannon itself fires a blast of air that resembles an energy beam. The cannon is controlled from a room within the prow itself. It was first used by Usopp to take out most of the Flying Fish Riders in one shot, obliterating nearly half of Duval's base as a bonus. The one drawback of the Gaon Cannon is that it uses up five barrels of cola in all: three to fire the cannon itself and two to fire the Coup de Burst cannon in the rear to keep the ship from rocketing backward (unless this is what the crew intends to happen, such as the need to escape from immediate danger in front of them, then only three barrels are used up). This means that the cannon can only be used sparingly. Usopp Garden Usopp sets his Usopp Garden at the back of the ship so that he could grow and cultivate his supply of Pop Greens. Category:Pirate Ship Category:Vehicle